The Network
The Network is a group of allies which were once led by the Devourer, but he banished them when he discovered they were acting on their own. Brilhados The Brilhado are a very intelligent and cultured race. Unfortunately, they have joined the Devourer. Often confused with angels, the Brilhado are actually a greator demon of the light realm. Their general was Diviara Celegra, but he left because his own batalion killed his brother, Giliara Celegra. They have now become an simple race that serves the Devourer. However, not all of the Brilhado serve him. This race has many fighting ranks, including; the Brilhado rangers (armed with spears), Brilhado mages (skilled in spells), Brilhado warriors (armed with swords), Brilhado brawlers (strong Brilhado), and, of course, the Brilhado necromancer. Brilhado necromancers have the ability to use the Cold, which causes its target to feel frozen. It is a form of mental torture, and can be used to control the victim's mind, or in Drakath's case, to revive them when they are close to death. The Cold's creator is Diviara. Known Brilhados *'Diviara Celegra' - former general of the Network , that joined Unity when his brother , Giliara , was killed . He had a wife , Goldwing , and a son Amiliara *'Auricarus' - cousin-in-law of Diviara . Clokes From a distance a Cloke looks like a human... but when you are close enough you can see this alien's eyes extending on stalks, revealing he is not a human. The Cloke are fighting on the side of the Devourer, but most of them do not want to. Evil Tikis Whatever world the Evil Tiki race came from, it is surely very strange. They make great servants of the Devourer since they love to destroy things. Exodus A huge cloud formed of living shadows, the Exodus can split into millions of parts, making an army. It joined the Devourer to remain alive, otherwise it would be destroyed. To be defeated, all its parts must be found and destroyed. The controlling part of the Exodus is called the Soul Banisher, first made by the guardian, Personater. In the Dragonlord Saga , a AdventureQuest/DragonFable crossover, Artix, Cysero and Zhoom took the player from DragonFable and his titan dragon to fight an Exodus Titan, a huge form of the Exodus formed from many living shadow. Thus, he was defeated for the second time . Exos an alien based off of shell fish and very well possible the most common enemy in warpforce. their are the clawtrooper, krillscout, and the clasher. Defilers Diceros Drakels Known Drakels *'Minister Bree'Ha' - evil minister of Keld'Naer under the service of the Devourer *'Warlord Fansarin' Fussians Alliens forced to work for the Devourer. Highly intelligent, they are unable to communicate with physical beigns such as humans. They can do little but unleash their star-born power upon them. Gathorans Gologowls An ice elemental agent of the Devourer from the planet Plutarch Grapes of Wrath Jerroto A cross between dragonkind and plants. Kor-Dem A twisted version of the allien Cor-Dem. Kilikieros An agent of the Devourer from the planet Voulton, a gas giant in the Andromeda Galaxy Malzars The Malzar is a very destructive agent. He was given intelligence by a symbiotic machine race. He travels in interdimensional space with his master, The'Galin. Nechrons Hailing from Purgos, the Nechrons use Necromancy to bring other alien lifeforms back from the grave. Predecessors Hunters from the World of Kron, that hunt everything alien. Proteans A living metalic ooze lifeform from the distant World of Protus. Tytoas One of the deadliest allien species of The Network. They are the bodyguards of Omega. They specialize in creating deadly toxins. Vesperians Known Vesperians *'Agent Smith' Virins Zardzillas A huge zard under the service of the Network . NOTES : * Members of the Species that were/are under the service of The Network * Members of the Species that are not under the service of The Network Category:Organizations